1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a capacitor in series connecting with contacts of the electrical connector for reducing cross talk.
2. Description of Related Art
US patent publication No. 20130017721 issued to Mason et al. on Jan. 17, 2013 discloses an electrical connector assembly including an interposer having a side surface and an array of electrical contacts exposed along the side surface. The electrical contacts are located within a contact region that extends along the side surface. The electrical contacts are configured to engage an electronic module mounted on the contact region. The connector assembly also includes a shield wall attached and extends along the side surface. The shield wall separates the contact region into shielded sub-regions. The shield wall includes a conductive material and is electrically coupled to an interposer. At least one electrical contact is located within the shielded sub-region. The shield wall extends between adjacent electrical contacts to shield the adjacent electrical contacts from electromagnetic interference. However, this type of electrical connector assembly still needs to reduce cross talk.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is needed.